Tear You Apart
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: She was his strength. She was all that was good about him. Yet, she was his greatest weakness. She possesed the one thing he wanted. That he needed to live. SessOc. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, this is my first time writing an Inuyasha story, so no flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters. I only own my oc's.**

**Prologue**

_When she was born, her father took one look at her and spat in the corner._

_"Tiel hair," he said. "Unlike either of us. She'll have a temper to match the devil's, strike me if she won't. No decent man'll company with her, mark my words."_

_Then he went away on huffing and puffing into the night._

_"Take no notice, milady," huffed the elderly woman, parking her rump to wash the bloody sheets. "Some men aren't good with sentiment. He doesn't mean anything by it."_

_The woman on the bed tried to smile, but was too weak._

_And the tiel haired infant in her arms lay very still and quiet as if she knew she had just been branded as a sinner and it pained her._

_After a while, the woman and the baby snuggled, and the baby's fist escaped from it's shawl and bang against the woman's breast._

_"Little thing," crooned the woman, stroking the hand with one finger. "Little tiny thing."_

_Shiroi._

_They called her Shiroi. No one expected her to blossom. Not in the small village. And certainly not with tiel hair._

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meeting Kishiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters. I only own Biju, Kishiko, and Shiroi.**

**Meeting Kishiko**

_---Kishiko's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Poison._

_Blood._

_Fire._

_"Shiroi!"_

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Same thing every morning. Alarm clock going off. Biju waiting to be fed. Strange dreams. I'm just your average girl. The only thing is I have a tanuki for a pet. And I would stick out in a crowd. I have no friends. I don't like what other girls like. I'm eighteen, and single.

Okay, before I scare you off, let me introduce myself.

My name is Kishiko Tamaka. I'm what you call the "freak" of the school. I'm Goth Punk, and I like to scare people. Idon't have parents, so I am what you would call an orphan. I don't really mind it though, it is kind of nice not having parents. I'm not saying I'm happy not having parents. I just wish I had someone who would care. Because I'm Punk, people would automatically think that I'm associated with drugs and alcohol. But it's not true. It's not just the Punk thing that kind of considers me a freak.

I was born with tiel blue hair and purple eyes. A couple years ago I started dying some strands of hair black to make it look like I dyed my hair that way. My family history has a tale that says I had an ancestor that had the same "defection" as mine. I doubt it.

"Mrowr?"

I looked at the doorway, and popping his liitle furry head into my room was Biju. He was my tanuki. I found him one day when I was sixteen, and he just kinda stayed by my side. He was a mixture of a creamy butterscotch and brown. He had the same shade of butterscotch yellow eyes.

I slowly got up from my bed, as I went out to the kitchen. I put a pot of boiling water on the stove so I could make myself some tea, and walked over to the fridge to get some cream for Biju. I didn't know why he wouldn't eat anything else besides that. I tried to feed him milk and raw hamburger, but he wouldn't even touch it. It really didn't worry me. Cream was cheap, and I could get a ton of it off of my pathetic paycheck.

After my parents death I had to defend for myself, so I started to work at a coffee shop. All I did was clean, anyway. I had been thinking of quitting my job and moving onto a better one, but I couldn't find any good work at the moment, so I'm stuck.

After giving Biju his breakfast, I headed up to my room to get dressed. Today was a (black) camouflage pants and (black) tank top day. I fixed up my makeup ( I hated wearing too much, but I don't like going without it), got my school crap in my black bag, and pulled on my black-chained and studded trench coat that fit my figure perfectly.

That was the ONLY thing the girls at my school were jealous of, and that was my perfect figure. It was quite interesting, actually. No matter how much, or how little I ate in any amount of time, my weight always stayed constant.

As I walked out the door, Biju made a flying leap and landed on my shoulder. "Coming to school with me today?" I asked. He mewled in agreement.

Kids always complained about me bringing Biju to school, but the teachers didn't do anything about it anymore. I think they were too scared of me. The first time I brought him to school, one of the jock's grapped him and used him as a football with his buddies. I beat him so badly that he couldn't come to school for three days, and I was suspended for a week. After that, the dude never even came close to me. Quite funny, actually. The only thing they did was made sure that I cleaned up after him.

I stepped out onto the concrete, and the sun immediately hit me, stinging my eyes. I ended up having to work late last night, so I didn't get much sleep. Doesn't really help when you have to wake up at seven in the morning too.

I watched as the sakura tree's blew around their fragrant petals. I was so tempted to skip school today and draw. That was the only thing I went to school for, and for singing. I love to sing. Sometimes during the weekends when I'm off of work, I go and sing at a bar or a karaoke club for a couple bucks. If I'm really lucky, I can get about fifty dollars at most per night.

As I walked on, and I let my mind wander for a bit. I didn't realize that soon I had come upon Kagome's family's old shrines. There was one that had a well in it, that foretold of monsters and demons that had been in there. I wanted to check it out.

I opened the door to the shrine, and was surprised to see litlle Miss Priss herself crawl out of it. I didn't like the girl whatsoever. She was loud and annoying and obnoxious. If she was yin, I was yang. She was as cool as water, I was as hot as fire. We _never_ got along.

"Oh, K-Kishiko. W-What are you doing here?" she stammered, trying to hide something.

"What are you doing Kagome?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just, fell in the well," she said quickly. I could tell that she was hiding something, and I wanted to know what.

"Really? Cause it look's like you were trying to climb _into_ the well." I moved closer to see what was on the bottom of the well.

"Don't come any-AHHH!" she screamed as we both fell into the well. Well, she fell, I just got grabbed and dragged along.

It seemed that we were falling for a long time. I ended up hitting my head in the ground of the well. I got up, pissed.

"What the hell was that for?! You didn't have to pull me in with you!" I yelled at her. "I'm getting out of here." I started to climb up the ivy.

"Wait, hold on a sec-"

"Piss off, bitch." I interrupted her. I peeked over the edge of the well's wall, and was shocked.

I was _not _home.

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I would greatly appreciate it, but no flamers**


	3. Through the Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or it's characters. I only own Biju, Kishiko, and Shiroi.**

**Through the Well****  
**

"Kagome," I said a frantic voice.

"Yeah, Kishiko?" she asked me, afraid for my question for her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS TOKYO!?" I screamed. I wasn't scared. I was beyond hysterical. I was freaked. This was beyond my limit of comprehension, and that was saying something. There weren't that many things beyond that limit, but I swear to god that this just made number one.

"Well, we're kinda actually there," she said, stammering.

"Huh?" I was confused so much that I was starting to get really pissed. I didn't like to be confused, it made me feel like I was being controlled. I hate being controlled. Another one of my dislikes.

"Don't freak out, but, we're where Tokyo is going to be. It just hasn't been built yet."

"Meaning?" I inquired.

"We went back in time."

Awkward silence. I was just about to say something when I felt a hand rub my butt, and that was the last straw. I turned around and high kicked the person who had violated my personal bubble. My foot collided with his face, and he went a-flying. The dude had short black hair tied in a short ponytail, with some kind of staff, and had really crappy, really weird clothes on. Not that I'm one to talk, considering I didn't wear the appropriate clothes for school, so I can't say I was any different.

I watched as some girl in a kimono came running up to him, a boy with fox feet and a tail, a cat that had a black diamond forehead, and a boy that had white hair and…dog ears? Where were all these people coming from? Was I high? I don't remember getting drugs from anyone. Was I drunk? I haven't even tried alcohol before. Was I dreaming? I bit myself, and sadly I wasn't.

"Who is she?" the white-haired, dog-boy sneered.

"A friend of mine from school," Kagome told him.

"Bull. I hate your guts, just like everybody else," I snapped at her, pissed because of this kid's behavior. I don't get along well with other people, and not because of my own choice. Nobody ever really gives me the chance to get to know them better, or them know me. Nobody really cared for me ever since my parents died, so it didn't matter much to me. I don't have friends except for Biju, and everybody treated me as though I would be better off dead.

"Is that anyway to treat Kagome?" the little boy said. He was about as small as Biju. Speaking of which, where was he?

"Biju? Biju!" I called out to him, ignoring those people. I didn't care about them, I didn't want to even try. They would only push me away like everyone else did. Except Kagome. She always tried to get along with me, try to make friends with me, but I didn't like her. I didn't think there was anything to like.

I felt a brushing up against my leg, and I looked down to see Biju rubbing up against me. So he had made it here too. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome. Who are these people?" I asked her. It was about the only kind thing I could say at the moment.

"Sango the demon slayer, and her cat Kirara," she nodding to the girl with a kimono. "Miroku the monk; sorry he touched your butt, he does that a lot; Shippo the kitsune; and Inuyasha." Ah, so he was the one who dissed me.

"What is he supposed to be, a mutt?" I asked Kagome.

"Who are you calling a mutt, bitch?" Inuyasha growled at me. Oh no he didn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry. At first I thought you were a half breed of some sorts, but to me it looks like your nothing but a sniveling, drooling, stupid, dog." I retorted. I hated it when people talked about me when I like I was a thing, but nobody ever got away with calling me a bitch.

"Listen here, bitch-"

"NO, you listen here. I am not a bitch, compared to you. I bet you're even Kagome's bitch. But nobody, and I mean nobody, ever has the right to call me a bitch, you hear me?" I said angrily.

"And how does that put me on the same standards as everyone else?"

"Inuyasha, please stop." Kagome pleaded.

"In my case, everyone is the same. I hate it when snobs and assholes like you try to rub me out just because you think I'm less than you. All you guys are nothing but bullshit in my book."

Inuyasha raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo gasped as Kagome commanded Inuyasha to sit. He fell to the ground in a flop, but the damage had been done.

"Inuyasha! Don't you think of raising a hand to her!" Kagome scolded him. I didn't bother to say around to hear what all else she had to say. I just ran. I didn't want to have anything to do with them. I didn't even ask on how to get back home. I decided to sit on a rock and just calm myself before I did something stupid, like cry. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears, but it was no use. I was crying before I could even stop it.

"Why are you crying?" a little voice said. I looked up, expecting it to be Kagome, but all I saw was a little girl. She was carrying two fish, and her hair was put up in a messy pigtail on the side of her head. She had on a plain orange kimono, not too expensive, but not too dull either. I t seemed just right for her.

"Huh?"

"I heard you crying. You're sad. What happened?" she asked me again, with concern in her voice. Not the fake concern I dealt with for every day of my crappy life, but genuine concern, like she actually cared.

"Nothing, I'm okay," I told her, rubbing away my tears.

"Did someone hurt you?" she insisted. It seemed that she was kind of like Kagome, and she wasn't going to give up until she got an answer.

"I just got hit, that's all."

"By who?"

"I don't think you would know him."

"Oh. Okay," she said, admitting defeat. It went away in a flash when she looked at me and asked excitedly, "Hey, do want to help me catch some fish? Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru are going to be hungry later, even though Lord Sesshomaru says he doesn't eat human food."

"No thanks," I refused.

"What, please please please? When we're done, you can come meet Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. I think you might like them," she insisted.

"Okay."

"Yay!" she jumped excitedly.

It took us awhile to find a few more fish, and as time went on, I was becoming more interested in meeting this Jaken and Sesshomaru that Rin was talking about so fondly. Yeah, that was her name, she told me when we were 'fishing'.

As we walked back to where she said they made camp, I saw something short and green come popping out of the grass. It was also carrying a staff, and I had a woman's head and a man's head on it. "What is that thing?" I asked, stupidified.

"That's Jaken. He serves Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told me. I nodded to let her know that I was okay, because I was tempted to beat the thing right there.

"Rin, who is this girl? Lord Sesshomaru has no use for-" he started to nag at her, but when he took a look at me, he started to freak out. "Oh, Lady Shiroi, what a pleasure it is to see you again! I had almost forgotten of your lovely face! " he cried, bowing down to me. "I am deeply sorry for betraying you like this, but I thought you had deceased of death that I sought my services elsewhere! Please forgive me!"

"I have no clue who you are talking about," I told him. "My name is Kishiko, not this 'Lady Shiroi' or whoever you called her."

"Eh? But you must be. Were it not for your hair, eyes, and body itself, I truly would not have recognized you in those strange garments. I humbly request that you accept my services to you again," he said, bowing down still.

"Your not betraying me to someone else, are you Jaken?" a voice called from the trees. To me, it was a nice deep sexy voice, not that I really cared. I looked toward where the voice had come from, and a man came out into the clearing. I could tell that he was not human, just by looking at him. He had the same white-colored hair as Inuyasha, and golden eyes with twin stripes on his face. He was carrying something that looked a big fur over his shoulder. Quite hot if you asked me.

"N-no milord! I was just, uh," Jaken stammered nervously. By the way he was acting to when I walked in and when he walked in, this dude was obviously the head honcho around here. This 'Lord Sesshomaru' that Rin had called him.

"Trying to run away so you can be in the services of another demon," he replied for him. He turned his eyes away from Jaken, who was kneeling and groveling at Sesshomaru's feet, to face me. His eyes widened as he took in m features, and he walked over to me. I quickly looked away, but his hand reached out and lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"State your name."

"Kishiko." I said. It was weird that he was this close, but weird enough that he gave me the same look that Jaken had.

"You are no demon," he stated as though he just realized this.

"Well, of course not." I said to him.

"And yet, you look just like her," he said, quietly enough to a point that I couldn't decide if he was talking to me or himself. "Lady Shiroi."

"Who is she?" I asked. First, I fell in the well. Next, I was being called 'Lady Shiroi', which I know means Lady White or something.

"Never you mind." Sesshomaru told me. Wow, talk about cold. He looked in the direction of which I had come from, and just as he was about to say something, I blurted out, "Someone is coming."

He looked at me strangely. "How could you tell?" he asked me.

"Kishiko! Kishiko!" I heard someone calling my name. it was that Inuyasha bastard. Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. Jaken turned and followed tail, and Rin grabbed my hand and started to pull me. "Come on, Kishiko!" she said excitedly. I actually was starting to like this kind of excitement. Rin made me feel nice and welcome, even though she barely knew me.

"If you follow, you will be commanded to serve me," Sesshomaru stated. "You will be given a job to follow until you make for your leave."

"Fine with me," I said.

"Then watch after Rin, and see to it that she doesn't get in any trouble." Watch after Rin? That couldn't be too bad. Rin smiled and clung to my leg happily. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I decided to take my chances.

**Yay, Sesshy appears. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. FukyuuAi

**A/N: Hey this is my first Inuyasha story. No flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Fukyuu-Ai**

_"Sesshomaru-chan," Shiroi called out. She had run away from her father and her bodyguards, to go find her best friend. "S-e-s-s-h-o-m-a-r-u-chan," she called out louder. Twelve years old, and a bit rebllious, she had become friends with the young demon. Her father, Satoshi, and his father, Inu no Taisho, had become comrades, but only by the help of Shiroi and Sesshomaru._

_"Sessh-chan," she yelled, completely unlady like. The little Moon princess was starting to get upset that she couldn't find her friend. He had said that he was going to get her something, and had run off. 'Where are you, silly puppy?' she wondered._

_She came unto a clearing that was unknown to her, and saw something white out in the middle. It was easy to spot, since the clearing has a red, almost scarlet, sort of colored flowers. When the white thing turned around, she noticed that it was her friend, Sesshomaru. He grinned when he saw her, and turned around. He had something in the sleeve of his kimono, and he came running to her happily. He pulled an arm out of his sleeve, and he had a small boquet of the flowers out in the field. It was the same color of red that she saw earlier._

_She accepted the flowers, and blushed. The flowers were beautiful, and it seemed that he took his time and had picked the freshly blossomed ones. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-chan." He grinned. "You like them?". She nodded her head._

_"Shiroi. Lady Shiroi," she heard her father call out. She turned to see her father come into the clearing upon his horse. He was leading Chikuba, her own horse, behind him. "Come along, my child." he said._

_"Father, see what Sesshomaru-chan gave me," she said holding out the flowers, "Aren't they pretty?" He looked at the scarlet flowers, and nodded his head._

_"Yes, now come along. Your mother will wonder where you are at. You too, Sesshomaru," he told them. Sesshomaru help Shiroi upon her horse, and sat behind her. They trotted about a mile to where Sesshomaru's home was. He hopped off, and waved to her. "See you tomorrow, princess," he said._

_"Bye, Sessh-chan," she called as they rode away._

_* * *_

_When they arrived at their home, Shiroi saw that her mother, Ayame, was waiting for them. Her father jumped off his horse, and gently kissed the woman. A servant helped Shiroi off of Chikuba, and she ran up to her mother excitedly. Come now, my dear. Father must go meet with other Lords," her mother cooed, and led the child by her hand._

_"Mama, look what Sesshomaru-chan gave me," she said. She held up the scarlet flowers for her mother to see._

_"Oh, how lovely," her mother said. "Do you know what they are called?" Shiroi shook her head no. "They are called fukyuu-ai. They are extremely rare, and finding one is a symbol of good luck."_

_"What does fukyuu-ai mean?" she asked her mother._

_"It means, 'immortal love'. Those are usually flowers given by lovers." she explained to her daughter._

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up from his slumber, earlier than everyone else, of course. He looked over and saw Kishiko curled up with Rin, using her coat as a blanket, with Ah-Un having been used as the pillow. Jaken was snoring obnoxiously loud, and it was irritating to Sesshomaru.

Kishiko silently stirred in her sleep, but still did not awaken. It had only been a few days since she had started to travel with them, and Rin had become quite attached to her. Wherever Kishiko went, Rin followed. It was a little amusing. Jaken used to follow her around, and Kishiko had freaked out and almost kicked the imp. After that, he stayed a litle closer to Sesshomaru, and away from Kishiko.

There was always one thing on his mind. Why did she resemble Lady Shiroi so much? It was hard to imagine that she really was Shiroi, considering what had happened. She always claimed to not be the woman, but the great dog demon had his doubts.

He stood up slowly, stretching out his legs and arm. He had lost his left arm thanks to his wretched half-demon, half-brother, Inuyasha. Kishiko had something to despise of Inuyasha as well, considering that she would become ill-tempered everytime she heard his name.

Sesshomaru decided to take a walk. It took him a while to realize that where they had camped was close to where she had lived. It had been so many years, since he last visited the place. He heard a scampering in the grass, and saw that Biju, her pet tanuki, had gotten up and followed him. He didn't mind the fact that the little demon was following him. It was different than when Rin or Jaken would be with him. Rin was usually quiet, but Jaken wouldn't shut up until he threatened to kill him. Kishiko wouldn't take a walk with him, for reason he didn't know. Or much less, couldn't figure out.

He reached her old home. The once beautiful palace now lay in ruin. He walked around, and noticed a small boquet of red flowers that lay near a grave. They were the same flowers he had given the princess over 200 years ago. They really weren't called fukyuu-ai for nothing. The flowers had wilted away, but had instead caused more flowers to bloom around the ruined palace.

Biju walked up and sniffed the flowers in curiosity. Sesshomaru's mind lied elsewhere. He stared off into space.

* * *

Rin woke up with a yawn. She looked over to Kishiko, who was still sleeping. She had noticed that Kishi always carried around a notebook, no matter where they went. She scrambled over to it, and flipped open the cover. The first thing she saw was something that looked like a picture of a family. There was a dark haired man, a blonde woman, and Kishiko.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Kishi asked her. Rin shut the book, already well knowing she was caught.

"Nothing," she said.

"You looked in the book, didn't you?"

Rin was silent for a moment. "Yes," she answered. She quicklt turned to face Kishiko. "Who are those people?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Those were my parents."

**Like it? Hate it? Review and say, but no flamers.**


	5. Fear of the Heart

**A/N: Hey this is my first Inuyasha story. No flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Fear of the Heart**

"Huh? What do you mean, they were your parents?" Rin asked curiously.

"My parents are dead. They were ki-, they died two years ago," Kishiko tried to explain to her.

"They died, or they were killed?" Rin pushed on. Kishiko didn't say anything. "You can tell me. My parents and brothers were killed by bandits."

"Well, my parents were kind of killed that way too." she blurted out. Rin looked like she was waiting for a story.

"I'll tell you, but don't say a word to Sesshomaru, okay?"

"Sir, yes sir!" she said. One of the things she had picked up from Kishiko.

"It was about two years ago, on the night of my sixteenth birthday. My parents were busy talking in the living room of our house. I was already upstairs in my room sleeping. At about 11 or so, I heard someone moving about in the house, and I got kind of nervous. I picked up Biju and curled up in the corner in my closet. It was a bad habit of mine. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid."

"I heard my dad yelling, and a loud bang, like the sound of a gun going off. My mom started screaming, and I heard the gun go off again. The house became earily quiet, until a man opened the door to my closet. Because I had moved clothes so they were blocking his view to me, but I could see him. I held my breath fearing that the slightest noise would give away my hiding position. I was so scared that I thought he would have been able to heart me heart beating."

"He was probably a theif looking for something, and there obviously wasn't anything of value in my hiding space, so he shut the door. I heard him rummage throughout my room for a bit, then it became quiet again. It wasn't until the next morning did I get the guts to crawl out of the closet. My room was a mess, and there was no sign of my parents in sight. I walked down the stairs, alert in case the theif was still there. I found my dad dead in the kitchen, my mom by the telephone."

Kishiko took a deep breath, almost as if she was sighing. "I called the police and told them what had happened and what the man had looked like. When they caught him, I heard him yelling at me and cursing me, saying he would find a way to get back at me."

"Oh, that's so sad," Rin said glumly.

"What is so sad?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kishiko was talking about a, a puppy she used to have!" Rin exclaimed. She could keep a promise with her life. "She was saying that it was black and small and cute." Kishiko wondered how Rin could make up a story so fast, and if Sesshomaru would believe her. Something tackled Kishiko from behind, and Biju rubbed up against her. She scratched his head playfully.

She picked up Rin, and pushed her to her feet. "I think Sessh is going to want to get a move on soon." Jaken smacked her on the head with his staff.

"Listen, you silly girl! You are suppossed to call him Lord Sesshomaru! It is rude and disrespectful to call him other than such!" he scolded her.

Kishiko rubbed her head. " 'Silly little girl', am I? So what if I call him Sesshy, or Fluffy?" she taunted him.

"Do not call me by such. 'Sessh' is acceptable, but you will not call me by anything less." Sesshomaru said to her coldly.

"Okay. Ya just gotta say so. Don't need to be so stingy about it." she muttered.

"I heard that."

"I KNOW!" her voice rang in his ears. Rin rode upon Ah-Un, and Kishiko walked slightly behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. She hadn't even noticed when Sesshomaru slowed down his pace. She jolted to a stop, almost about to step ahead of the great demon lord. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, almost demanded her.

"I don't need Jaken bitching at me if I step ahead of you, now do I,?" she answered his question with one of her own. Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"Oh for the love of God, what? Was it something I said? Am I filth-Jaken if you answer that question I'll kick your ass." she asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru just walked ahead of her. 'What's his deal?' she wondered.

"I do agree. I think you are filth." Jaken said to himself. Kishiko fumed. She ran up behind Jaken and raised her foot. "HIKE!" she screamed as she kicked him football style. Sesshomaru saw Jaken fly past his head, the wind from his body blowing his hair. His little imp body flew between two tree branches about tweny yards from where they were. "TOUCHDOWN!"

He turned and Kishiko grinned at him. She was even bold enough to give him two thumbs up. He strated walking away, and a slight grin appeared when he was facing away from her.

"Oh my God Kishiko, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" a familiar obnoxious voice called fo her.

"Oh, for serious!? God, you can't be that cruel!" Kishiko turned to see Kagome running up to her, followed by Inuyasha. There was also the perverted monk, Sango, her kitty, and Shippo. "I've been looking for you. Why did you run off like that?" she asked, concerned.

"It was none of your business why. You are as stupid as you are forgetful." Kishiko snapped at her. "What I don't get is why you followed me, and why did you have to bring dog-shit with you?"

"Why, you little-," Inuyasha lept for Kishiko.

"Sit boy!" Kishiko yelled, mimicking Kagome in her best voice. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud.

**Review review review!**


	6. Broken

**A/N: Hey this is my first Inuyasha story. No flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Broken**

"Oh my god! I didn't actually think that would work!" Kishiko yelled, freaked. By now, Sesshomaru was even watching intently. This maiden was able to subdue Inuyasha, that wretched half-demon he called a brother?

Kishiko was finally able to calm down, and took a deep breath. She looked like she was trembling a bit. Kagome caught sight of this. "Hey, Kishi, are you okay?"

"Don't a wench like you call me that! Don't you ever call me that!" Kishiko screamed. Inuyasha was probably the only one that actually terrified her of all the people that were there at the moment.

"I was only trying to help. After all, I think that would would want help after-" Kishiko ran up and grabbed Kagome's throat.

"If you even think of saying anything, I'll bust your fucking jaw, get it?" she growled at her in a low voice.

"Got it."

"Good. Now shut it. You have no right to even think of trying to 'help' me. Just because everyone in the present knows what happened doesn't mean everyone here should," Kishiko fumed. She didn't want Kagome's help with her personal problems. She didn't want help from anybody. It was only her problems, and she wanted it to stay that way.

Rin chased after Kishiko, leaving Jaken and Sesshomaru with the others. "What's her deal?" Shippo asked Kagome. She only shook her head.

"It was something that happened not too long ago. I don't really blame her for threatening me."

"What happened to her?" Sango asked. Kagome took a deep breath, and started.

* * *

"Stupid bitch, she outta keep her mouth shut," Kishiko mumbled to herself. Why had Kagome tried to blurt out everything she wanted to keep secret? Ever since her parents left her world, everyone just moved away from her. The distant eyes, cold stares, she was used to it all. And then Kagome had to come butt her head in it all. She didn't want help. She had dealt with it for years, being alone, and now was someone who treated her like she actually cared. That was the worst kind of cruelty.

Kishiko sat down, trying her best to calm the fury that raged inside her. She wanted to calm down before she did something stupid, like cry. For god's sake, she was eighteen. She shouldn't cry anymore. She took several deep breaths before the trembling stopped. She turned to see Rin slow down before she got to Kishiko.

"Hey, Rin. I'm taking it you followed me all this way?" she asked. Rin nodded, panting and out of breath. "Sorry, Rin. I didn't mean to make you run after me. I'm just...upset. That's all." Rin sat down next to her, looking at her with a questioning gaze. "How come you don't Kagome, Kishiko?"

"It's just, um..it's hard to explain," Kishiko said. "I have problems with people in my own time. She was the only one who actually acts like she cares about me once my parents died. My mother's parents disowned her, and my father's family was against my birth from the start. So, I decided that I would show them, that I could live on my own. I got a job, and started renting my own apartment." She felt a stinging in her eyes, tears that threatened to fall. Rin looked at her with sadness reflecting back at her.

Kishiko laughed, trying furiously to wipe at the tears. "Look at me, I'm an adult, and I'm crying." She felt small arms wrap around her. She looked to see Rin hugging her, looking like she was going to cry. "Rin, honey, what's wrong?" Rin only shook her head, and wouldn't let go of Kishiko. Kishiko returned the hug, never noticing the golden eyes that watched the pair.

* * *

"I can't believe that something like that would happen to her," Sango said. Kagome nodded in agreement. "She used to be so happy at school, and she had lots of friends. Everything just changed once her parents died."

"At least she knows the worst is over," Shippo told Kagome.

"No, it's not," Kagome said. "I just hope she doesn't go back to the present time soon."

"Why not?" Sango asked.

"The man that killed her parents, Kira Minotukawa, escaped prison recently. And he's looking for Kishiko."

**Dun Dun DUnnnnnnn! Please, for the love of GOD! review my story.**


End file.
